Paradise By the Wand Tip's Light
by K M Rose
Summary: He didn’t care if she stayed or not, but he didn’t want her to be angry when she left. “Hermione, we did what we could. The rest of it was just…natural.” Based on lyrics of Paradise by the Dashboard Light by Meatloaf not quite a songfic HG/DM ONESHO


**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any characters therein. I also do not own Meatloaf or any of his songs.

**A/N** – Indeed this is a fic based on the quite popular Meatloaf hit, "Paradise by the Dashboard Lights" though of course I have changed a bit of it to be a bit more Potterverse appropriate. I really hope that you all enjoy it.

**-----the story-----**

Draco couldn't remember ever being happier. It was great, at least, at first. He sat up on the bed and looked at her. She was standing by the door with her coat on. "Hermione…"

He really didn't care what she did, he just wanted her to listen. "Hermione, I remember everything, as if it happened yesterday--instead of two years ago. Do you remember? We walked out to the lake. It was the day of a Ravenclaw/Gryffindor Quidditch game, so there was no else was out there. No one. We were completely alone." He laughed then remembering that she had fussed so much about being caught out past curfew.

--

"_Draco! We can't be out here! What if we get caught? Oooh, if I get expelled I will kill you!" Hermione was serious about her threat. To her, expulsion was a great deal worse than death. Draco couldn't keep his laughter from bubbling out of his throat. "Hermione, relax! We aren't going to get caught. Everyone is at the Pitch, and besides if we do get caught we won't get expelled. Don't you want to be able to say that you had the most incredible time with the most incredible guy at Hogwarts?"_

_Hermione bit back her laughter, "Oh yeah…of course I do. That's the only reason I'm out here with you. Bragging rights."_

"_You know, you are so unbelievably attractive when you're all sarcastic and such. Oooh! I'll bet that everyone inside the castle will wish that they were us tonight if / when they find out." He slid his arm around the witch's waist and pulled her down into his lap. Nuzzling into her neck he mumbled something that Hermione didn't quite understand. Lazily she asked, "What was that, love?"_

"_I just said that this feels so very nice"_

"_Mmm. It does feel nice." Hermione tilted her head so that Draco could have better access to the place right behind her ear that made the average girl turn to putty (she was no exception). Both teens couldn't help but feel that they were meant to stay like that forever._

--

Hermione turned from the door to face her husband, "It's true. We were terribly lucky, but Draco we were barely seventeen, and we weren't exactly clothed."

"You aren't listening! I waited for three years to get you to that point!" Draco got up and walked to her and placed his hand upon hers on the doorknob.

--

_The couple on the lake-bank had divested most of their clothing and were quite needy with their movements._

"_Come on Hermione! It won't hurt, I promise that you'll like it."_

"_I'm not sure, Draco."_

"_You won't regret it I promise."_

--

He didn't care if she stayed or not, but he didn't want her to be angry when she left. "Hermione, we did what we could. The rest of it was just…natural."

--

_In his mind he knew that if she didn't stop him soon he was going to go all the way. From their position near the lake they could hear the commentary coming from the Pitch_

"" "" _Ok, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker going here, the score is tied nothing to nothing. No sign of the Snitch. Madam Hooch tosses up and Quaffle…and…Ravenclaw has possession! Wow! Look at Davies go! This boy can really fly! He swoops under Katie Bell and makes his way across towards the Hoops. Spinnet is waiting for him--avoiding the tackle, Davies throws to Chambers. Ravenclaw is really turning it on; they're not letting up at all! Chambers zooms past Spinnet and Bell and passes the Quaffle to Strelton, and what a pass! This team is really making things happen out there. Gryffindor doesn't seem to stand a chance! Strelton rolls away from Johnson just in time to throw the Quaffle towards Davies…who…has caught it! Bell, Spinnet and Johnson are close on his tail, still no sign of the snitch, Bludgers are flying every which way, and oh! Oh! Here he comes, squeeze play! Wow, it's gonna be close! There's the throw. Holy Cow!! I think he's gonna make it!—"" ""_

"_Draco!" Throughout the entire game Draco had nearly succeeded in becoming one with the witch in front of him. "Before we go any further, I've got to know. Do you love me? Will stay with me forever? Will you make me happy? Will you marry me? I've gotta know right now. I cannot go any further until I know."_

_Draco just stared at her. Never before had any girl ever thought that a romp with him was a life lasting act of love. It hasn't ever been and it wasn't now. "What?"_

"_Will you love me forever?"_

"_Let me sleep on it. Let's continue and I'll think of how to best phrase my answer, and I'll tell you in the morning. Now, where were we?" He tried to pick up where they had left off, but Hermione was too stubborn._

"_No! I've got to know right now! Do you love me? Will you marry me? Are you going to make me happy for the rest of my life? Will you love me forever?"_

"_I told you, I'll tell you in the morning. Shall we continue?" He was so hard at the moment that he was nearing physical pain._

"_Answer me!"_

"_I will in the morning!"_

"_Tell me now! Will you love me forever?"_

"_Let me sleep on it!"_

"_Draco…either you tell me now, or I'm leaving." She made to get up, but Draco kept his arms where they were around her waist. The pain became too much and he had to do something about it right then. She was driving him crazy._

"_I, Draco Malfoy, swear to any god that you want me to swear to, and on my mother's grave—God forbid—that I will love you forever. I swear I'll love you till the end of time."  
_

--

"And so now what are we doing? We're praying for the end of time. We both are. Draco, we can't do this anymore. I can't keep fighting like this." Hermione removed his hand and looked up into his steely-grey eyes.

"You're right Hermione, we can't keep fighting like this. But I'm a Malfoy, and we don't break our promises. I promised that I would love you, and I will. But I want you to know that we're miserable together. Forever, cause that's what we promised each other the day we got married." He walked back to the bedroom and got dressed. He picked up his coat and keys. Extending his arm for her to take he said, "We can still make it to our lunch reservations…shall we?"

And it was at that precise moment, as they were walking arm in arm, that Hermione and Draco regretted all of their fights in a single moment and made promises in their minds to actually give their relationship a second chance.

--------end---------

A/N – so there we have it!! Hope you liked it. If you want to read the real lyrics you can do a google search (or you can use another search engine) for "Lyrics Meatloaf Paradise By the Dashboard Lights" Please R&R! I want to know what you think!! I value your opinions!!!

Itou


End file.
